


Dans la zone

by ChaussonsAuxPommes



Category: YouTube France
Genre: Civil War, Français | French, Youtuber - Freeform, injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaussonsAuxPommes/pseuds/ChaussonsAuxPommes
Summary: L'escouade Red fait de son mieux pour rétablir un semblant d'humanité depuis la chute du gouvernement français.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dans la zone

Ce n’était pas évident de deviner le sang dans les cheveux roux de Cyril. Il se mêlait si aisément avec la chevelure couleur feu, c’était si facile de cacher sa douleur quand ses signes extérieurs se perdaient dans le paysage habituel. Il fallait le connaître, être habitué, pour découvrir sous la masse capillaire, une coupure au proportion inquiétante déversant un flot de sang anormal. Par chance, Maxime, comme tout le reste de l’escouade Red pouvait le voir. Et, Maxime, comme tout le reste de l’escouade se battaient pour que le roux se repose, pour qu’il se soigne. Chose qu’il refusait même si ses yeux commençaient à le trahir, même si ses jambes tremblaient, même si une chaleur intense et un froid mordant se battaient à l’intérieur de lui. 

-Cyril, fais pas le con, fit Valentin en arrachant l’arme du blessé, t’es salement amoché là, c’est pas un jeu putain. 

Sa colère et ses jurons trahissaient une véritable inquiétude, ils avaient déjà trop perdu au cours des mois de batailles sans fin. Une disparition de plus mettrait sans doute fin à leur effort de ramener un semblant d’ordre dans ce monde devenu fou. 

Cyril essaya de lui répondre mais seul un gémissement étouffé sorti de sa bouche. Maxime s’approcha et le força à s’asseoir sur le sol en béton du bâtiment désaffecté qu’ils squattaient. Il lui fit pencher la tête, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer. Il perdait trop de sang même si la blessure n’était pas profonde. 

-On arrête la mission, annonça-t-il d’une voix profonde, on rentre. 

-Maxime… tenta faiblement Cyril en toussotant. 

Le regard noir du chef d’escouade le fit se taire, ou peut-être était-ce la douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Il se sentait inutile et un poids pour l’escouade, il avait préparé cet assaut pendant des semaines. Tout ça pour se faire chopper par un putain de taré qui l’avait frappé avec une force rare, il l’avait presque encastré dans le mur, lui causant une blessure à la tête. Le type avait été abattu très vite mais il ne savait pas par qui, la douleur dans sa tête n’avait que s’accentuer. 

Maxime donna quelques ordres à son escouade que Cyril entendit mais dont le sens lui échappait. Il se laissa soulever par Valentin, à moins que ce soit Jordan ? Sa vue se troublait et il avait du mal à discerner ses propres pieds. Il resta éveillé jusqu’à leur point d’extraction mais dès qu’il fut assis dans la Jeep il s’endormit comme une souche. 

***

Le réveil fut difficile, quelqu’un était en train de crier, visiblement furieux. Cyril reconnut sans mal la voix nasillarde de Victoire, 40 balais, cheffe du secteur médical, très protective voire trop. Ses yeux s’entrouvrirent et en effet, Victoire se dressait au dessus de son lit, des cheveux grisonnant tombant de sa queue de cheval, la balafre de son visage se déformant à chaque cri. 

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu es chef d’escouade alors que tu ne protèges même pas tes subordonnés ?! C’est inconcevable Maxime, tu m’entends ? Inconcevable ! Regarde ce qui s’est passé ! Regarde dans quel état il est !

Cyril fronça les sourcils, il ne se sentait pas si mal mais les paroles de Victoire eurent l’effet d’une enclume au fond de son ventre. De l’autre côté de son lit, Maxime se tenait bien droit, le visage résolument fermés, cependant les paroles de Victoire semblaient le toucher en plein cœur. 

-C’est bon, ça va ! Il est en vie et tu l’as dis toi même : ce n’est pas si grave. 

Sa voix était lente et mesuré mais tout son corps trahissait une peur bien présente. Mais sa bravade ne fit que mettre encore plus en colère Victoire. Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand prête à déverser un flot de paroles cinglantes mais la voix cassé de Cyril dissipa la dispute et les visages rouges devinrent blancs. Victoire s’empressa d’apporter un verre d’eau pour la gorge sèche du blessé qui se sentait plutôt bien pour un mec qui s’était fait encastré dans un mur. La cheffe des médecins désigna la porte à Maxime, il regarda le blessé puis Victoire et quitta enfin la pièce bien qu’à contre-coeur. 

-Ah, je vous jure, ces gosses. A mon époque, on avait un peu plus de jugeote et on prenait soin de ses petits. 

-A ton époque, on était pas dans une guerre civile. 

La voix était toujours rauque et basse mais elle n’échappa pas aux oreilles de Victoire. Elle resta un moment les yeux fixés sur l’appareil prêt du lit puis se tourna vers Cyril. 

-Je le sais bien. Je veux juste que vous preniez soin de vous, vous êtes tout ce qu’ils vous restent. Vous ne devez pas vous perdre. Et moi non plus, je veux pas vous perdre. Passe ton bras. 

La conversation était clause. Cyril savait ça : qu’ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait et inversement. Elle l’avait répété tant de fois. Dans cette guerre elle avait perdu beaucoup, elle avait perdu son fils. Il était devenu fou. Il l’avait scarifié à vie avant de mourir. La balafre sur son visage était un souvenir douloureux pour la quarantenaire. Depuis cet accident, elle considérait tout le monde comme son enfant et ne supportait aucune perte. C’était compréhensible mais la moindre blessure semblait la rendre elle-même folle. Cyril la laissa le manipuler encore quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. 

-C’est grave ou pas ? 

-Non, dit-elle en posant son stéthoscope, blessure superficielle mais avec l’adrénaline ton sang circulait plus vite, par conséquent tu as beaucoup saigné. Tu vas te sentir fatigué pendant une journée peut-être deux mais ensuite tu iras très bien. Je te retirai tes points dans quelques semaines. 

Cyril passa sa main juste au dessus derrière son oreille gauche, il y avait une douleur latente juste là. Il n’y avait aussi plus de cheveux à cet endroit, il grimaça à l’idée qu’on est rasé une partie de sa tignasse même s’il semblait que ce n’était qu’une petite partie. 

-Tu as eu de la chance, protège-toi mieux la prochaine fois, fit Victoire les mains sur les hanches. 

Elle avait dû être une mère étouffante mais aussi incroyablement aimante se dit Cyril. Il garda cette pensée pour lui, se contenta de hocher la tête. 

-Je peux sortir du coup ? 

-Oh non ! Non, non, non, tu vas rester ici au moins pour la nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. 

Le blessé jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le soleil déclinait à l’horizon. Quand il retourna son regard vers Victoire, elle avait déjà filé. 

-Merci, marmonna-t-il en caressant la zone chauve de son crâne. 

***

Un vent froid commença à souffler au même moment que les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent derrière les gratte-ciels environnant. Julien n’y pretta pourtant aucune attention. Il tapota le clavier de son ordinateur visiblement mécontent. Une tasse de café apparu à côté de lui, il leva les yeux sur Valentin qui s’assit à côté de lui à même le sol. 

-Du nouveau ? 

-Non les communications sont complétement bugués, j’ai que des morceaux de voix mais rien de concret. 

Julien soupira en levant les yeux sur la dizaine d’antennes reliés à son ordinateur. Aucunes d’elles n’avaient l’air de capter quoi que ce soit. 

-Peut-être qu’ils sont trop teubés pour se servir de ce genre de communication. 

-Où, au contraire, ils gèrent à la perfection leurs communications, cracha Julien en tapant à nouveau sur le clavier. 

-Mmh. T’as pas froid ? 

Julien haussa les épaules, Valentin se balança en arrière pour voir le ciel dans lequel des étoiles apparaissaient petit à petit. Valentin semblait bien calme. Julien l’observa suspicieusement, délaissant son matériel pour la première fois depuis des heures. 

-Qu’est-ce que t’as ? 

-Mmh ? 

-T’es bizarre. 

-Et c’est le mec qui chassait des fantômes qui dit ça, s’esclaffa Valentin. 

Julien leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son espionnage qui ne marchait pas tellement, il faut l’avouer. 

-C’est juste que je suis content qu’on soit pas allé au bout de la mission. 

Julien écarquilla les yeux, il détacha son regard de l’écran à nouveau.

-Sérieux ? T’as pas arrêté de gueuler depuis que vous êtes rentrés. 

Valentin baissa les yeux vers l’horizon et haussa les épaules. 

-C’est la blessure de Cyril qui me foutait les jetons. Je savais qu’on était pas assez prêt pour une opération de cette envergure. Alors ouais, je suis content qu’on soit pas allé au bout. 

D’après lui, une opération comme ça n’aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, ils ignoraient tout de leur adversaires.

Depuis la pandémie, le monde ressemblait à une caricature d’un jeu de zombie. C’était flippant et déprimant. Certain avait vu dans cette apocalypse le moyen de précher l’anarchie et beaucoup avait rejoins ce mouvement. Malheureusement pour le GIGN, ils ne connaissaient rien de cette nouvelle menace humaine et beaucoup d’hommes furent perdus dans la guerre civile que la pandémie engendra. Plus de gouvernement, plus de règles, c’était leur credo. Des survivants furent alors enrolés et entrainés par le GIGN dont Valentin. L’espion se doutait bien que ce dernier n’était pas venu de gaité de coeur et il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui non plus n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Personne ne l’avait plus, le choix. 

-On finira par démanteler ce réseau de terroriste. 

-T’en es sûr ? 

-Non. Mais est-ce qu’on a le choix ? 

Valentin eut un sourire en coin, il se leva lentement, regardant une fois de plus le ciel. Les étoiles jouaient à cache-cache avec les nuages et la lune ne projetait qu’un fin rayon sur le toit qu’ils occupaient. 

-Tu devrais pas rester là, ça sert à rien que t’attrape la crève. 

Il s’éloigna en faisant un signe de la main. Julien revint sur son écran, glissa son casque sur ses oreilles et se replongea dans son travail. 

***

Les explosions n’étaient pas rare dans les labos du GIGN — ou plutôt ancien GIGN, le terme n’avait plus grand sens à présent — surtout depuis le recrutement de Valentin et Théo, qui prenait à malin plaisir à expérimenter avec le matériel. Jordan passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte, près à se faire souffler par une explosion. Heureusement pour lui rien ne vint, les deux plus jeunes semblaient se tenir tranquilles. Il ouvrit la porte en plus grand. 

-Les gars, on a une réunion. 

-Ouh la, vu ta tête c’est pas bon.

-De ce que je sais, ça fait une heure que Maxime se fait hurler dessus alors je pense qu’on va s’en prendre plein la gueule aussi. 

Les deux laborantins grognèrent et quittèrent à regret leur salle fétiche. Ils traversèrent les couloirs infinis de la caserne, c’était une chance que ce bâtiment se mélait à la perfection avec le paysage environnant sinon il y a sûrement bien longtemps que l’Anarchie aurait gagné ces lieux et les auraient éliminés. Ils croisèrent Valentin sur le chemin, pour éviter de confondre les deux hommes, il s’était mis à l’appelé Vodka. Un souvenir de l’époque où le monde n’était pas encore fou. Jordan ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la pensée de Valentin bourré comme jamais une bouteille de vodka à la main, hurlant à qui voulait bien l’entendre qu’il était amoureux et qu’il avait pas honte de le dire. 

Son sourire s’effaça bien vite quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Maxime était assis, les bras croisé sur le torse, le regard si noir qu’il aurait pu tué quelqu’un avec, sa colère se ressentait à travers toute la pièce. Face à lui, Marc, chef actuel du GIGN — vraiment il devait trouver un autre nom — visiblement furieux, il tourna son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants et désigna d’un mouvement abrupt les sièges. Ils s’assirent en silence. Marc tapota la table pendant quelques secondes avant d’exploser. 

-J’ai jamais vu pareille incompétence ! 

Son poing sur la table ponctua sa phrase, faisant presque sursauter tout le reste de la salle. La jambe de Maxime tressautait de plus en plus vite, Jordan se demandait dans combien de temps son chef d’escouade allait sauter au cou du grand patron. Et pourtant il n’en fut rien. Maxime se tut, les yeux fixés bien au delà de Marc. L’escouade entière portait une colère sourde et pourtant personne n’osa dire un mot. 

-Dès que Cyril est sur pied, vous y retourner. Je veux que vous détruisez ce camp. Si on coupe la tête, ce sera plus simple de détruire le reste. 

Jordan leva la tête si vite vers le chef que sa nuque craqua. Ils n’étaient pas de taille à détruire un camp de cette envergure et ils étaient l’escouade la plus puissante du GIGN à présent. C’était une opération suicide rien de plus. 

-Hors de question. 

La voix de Maxime le fit frissonner. Son regard s’était centré sur Marc. 

-J’envoie pas l’équipe à la morgue. 

-C’était un ordre. 

-Rien à foutre. Vous savez qu’on va mourir si on y va. 

Maxime s’était levé de toute sa taille et même s’il faisait une tête de moins que le chef, il avait clairement l’avantage. Marc baissa les yeux sur le reste de l’équipe comme pour échapper au regard meurtrier de son subordonné. 

-Vous pensez la même chose ? 

-Bien sûr, fit Valentin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, on était pas près la première fois, qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’on fera mieux cette fois ? 

Le reste de l’équipe hocha la tête, tout le monde était d’accord, ils n’avaient aucune chance de s’en sortir vivant. 

-Alors vous proposez quoi ? 

-Laissez-moi mettre sur pied un plan, un vrai plan. On est pas obligé de sacrifier plus de gens, marmonna Maxime. 

Marc finit par soupirer et accepta, résigné. 

Ils purent enfin quitter cette réunion insupportable. 

-Tu as une idée de plan, Maxime ? demanda Jordan en sortant de la salle. 

-Absolument pas, et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi. 

Jordan haussa les sourcils. 

-Tu me suis ? 

-J’arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc spécial sur eux. Donc voilà. Il n'y aura peut-être pas du tout de suite, à part si j'ai un regain d'idée. On verra bien !   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un comm en sortant :)


End file.
